In The Moment
by twizler86258
Summary: Sometimes you have to live in the moment, because the next one they might be gone. (A series of Suikoden II oneshots based on all the couples within the game)
1. The Shot (Elza & Clive)

_Twiz: Hello everyone! Welcome to In The Moment! This fic is going to be a multi-chapter fic, each chapter being for a different couple from Suikoden II! I already have a few planned, but I'm also open to requests for others so feel free to speak up! I really hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter one is Elza and Clive! I know their romance isn't technically cannon but I still love the idea of them. This fic is a bit Au-ish but not really, you'll see what I mean. Anyways, hope you like it :)_

_((**Warning: Spoilers for Clive's Quest ahead!**))_

* * *

"Whenever you're ready." Clive said the words, assuming he would be ready to deal with the repercussions. In all reality he wanted time to stop. He wished the world could come to a standstill just so he didn't have to go through with this. It didn't matter if she was read or not, he wasn't ready.

"Impatient, eh? Don't you want to stay in this world a little longer?" Elza challenged. Her stance showed confidence in what she was saying. It challenged him to hold his ground and see what came from this. However, her deep brown eyes told another story entirely. Was that, regret, in her eyes? No. Clive hadn't seen the expression paint her face in years. She had become a different person since then.

Clive stepped forward, taking up his stance. "That won't be necessary." He replied coolly. No matter what he once might have felt for this woman in front of him, he had to brush it aside. This wasn't his Elza any longer. This was the criminal that shot his best friend and ran off after the fact. This was the criminal he had been enlisted by the Guild to hunt down, to kill.

Both of the gunners simultaneously raised their weapons a fraction. "Howling Voice, shadow upon the ground!" Elza called out. If this was going to be a duel, then it was going to be one in proper Guild fashion. Clive didn't hesitate to reply as he hefted his gun higher still, Elza matching his movement. "Howling Voice, flash of thunder from the gods!"

"Cursed Voice that seperates Life from Death!" Elza's voice interrupted Clive's thoughts. Life and death, she should know all about that. Clive didn't know the full story of what had happened the day that Elza had shot Kelley, but he knew that by the end of their duel, Kelley was lying dead on the ground and Elza was nowhere to be seen to explain herself. He was left alone, deserted by the only two people he counted on with no one to explain why.

Stern felt heavy in Clive's hand as he lifted the gun to the heavens, "Right here, right now, these Guns want to shed blood." He already knew what was coming after. These were the words that were engrained into his brain for most of his life. He knew how this was going to play out, right up until a shot was fired.

"They want to feast on souls!" Elza shouted back. Her voice was strained at this point, only a few more lines left before the duel truly began. Clive knew Elza well enough to know that she wasn't scared of the duel itself, but even so, why was her hand shaking? It dragged Clive unwillingly back to another time. A time when a five year old girl was given to the Guild by some unwilling parents. It brought him back to the constantly frightened expression that covered her young face like a mask. That expression was the same one she wore now, but morphed to look more confident than she actually was.

"Listen you cursed Guns!"

"We are it!"

"The final blast to signal war!" Clive cried as the two gunners leveled their weapons at each other.

"Clive!" Elza screamed at the top of her lungs. It was the heart wrenching sound of someone shattering inside. Her chocolate eyes, however, were resolute. No matter what, she could not back out now, and she knew that.

"No hesititaion!" Clive called back determinedly.

**BOOM**

A gun fired and a body fell limply to the ground. The only sound that could be heard through the now quiet town was the sound of her gasping for breath as the life bled out of her in a warm red trickle onto the cobblestones below. "It's over…" Clive whispered in disbelief, lowering Stern to his side. He stood his ground, shock paralyzing him in place. With a grunt of effort Elza rolled herself onto her back, sprawled out as if her own limbs were too heavy to move.

"Yeah… you're right... You… you won." Every syllable was a struggle to choke out, her hard breathing filling the silence between her words. "Did you… really think… I could shoot you?" she questioned breathlessly from the ground. "Boy… there are no bullets in this gun…" _'There you go Kelley, there's your irony. I'll be coming soon, so wait for me okay?' _Elza thought silently

Clive stood silent and steadfast, too unsure to do more than stare at her dying form. She spoke for him, "The day I shot Kelley…. It was me who should have died… Died with pride as a Gunner…" Her breathing became more and more labored as the words started to tumble out, the explanation she knew he'd always wanted. "That's why, boy… That's why I've got more regrets than I care to count…"

Clive took a tentative step towards her, "What?" There was no way she could mean that, regretting killing Kelley. All this time he had thought that she had stopped caring, that after she left that was it, she was done having anything to do with the Guild. He had thought she had meant to do it, to shoot one of her only friends in the chest. Apparently all this time he had been wrong.

"Clive…" his name came out as a tender whisper now. "This place… this village… This is where I was born…" _'Someone may as well know' _Elza thought bitterly before continuing. "My father, my mother, our house… They're all gone… Nobody who even remembers them… But even so, this is the place where my heart always returns."

Clive remained in a shocked silence. Elza never used to talk about her past when they were kids in the Guild. She was always too resentful of her parents for giving her up to ever bother talking about them. Clive never realized she had yearned for them in secret all this time. It seemed more and more of this girl he thought he had figured out was unravelling in front of him.

Elza tilted her head towards Riou now, finally acknowledging his presence, "Poor Clive… He was born in the Guild, raised in the Guild… Pretty sad, don't you think boy? And then… he lost Kelley…" She trailed off as her eyes wandered skyward. _'I lost you too that day' _Clive thought remorsefully. "Give me Storm" Elza said, motioning to the large gun lying in the dust.

Clive moved silently, crouching down next to the gun, and handing it off wordlessly to Elza. The dying gunner took the weapon and hugged it weakly to her chest. "Storm… the only gun in the world with a soul inside it… The Guild chose Kelley to inherit this Gun, not me… But then Storm itself chose me… The Guild could not go against the wishes of Storm, and the only way to settle it was with a duel…"

Clive waited in his perpetual silence, on the edge of his seat for her story to continue. "Stern and Mond were the guns prepared for the day of the duel. And just like today, only Stern was loaded with bullets. Kelley knew that… and so, he chose Mond."

"The Guild, those fools." Clive interjected. Now he finally understood what had happened on that day years ago, and what was so ironic about the situation now. What a fitting way to go, the same as the one whose life you took.

"I deeply regretted it… shooting Kelley… And then running away from the Guild.

Thank you… Clive. Now, my soul can return home…" Elza trailed off, her breathing so quiet, her slender form convulsing in a sad attempt to gasp more air.

"Elza…" Clive said brokenly. He couldn't save her now, but at least her understood her reasons. A sharp pang in his heart that drew him a step closer to her. She was dying, and he couldn't help her. He should have just let this stupid chase go long ago. Maybe if he had… well that wasn't important now.

"Clive… take care of Storm… You're it's keeper now… Farewell, forever… Farewell, gunslinger."

He threw himself onto his knees next to her, his ever present hood falling back and his untamed blond hair falling into his eyes. "N- No! NO! Elza! Elza!" He screamed her name to the heavens, desperately hoping that could keep her next to him.

"You did good boy… But, remember… You still couldn't do it… You couldn't catch me…" Her hand fell into his, giving a gentle squeeze. It felt like he was holding the cold hand of a corpse, but he clasped at it for dear life all the same.

Clive knelt next to her and watched helplessly as the life drained out of her sparkling eyes, her body becoming still, "I'm sorry Clive…", and the last breath escape her lips.

He sat there, broken, tears escaping his eyes, his throat raw from shouting her name. "Please don't be gone, please… If only I'd known sooner…"

* * *

Clive opened his eyes with a jolt, his breathing heavy, and sweat covering his brow. It took him a moment to remember where he was, breathing slowly and waiting for his heart to stop pounding. The bright afternoon sunlight stung his eyes as he glanced around at the back yard of Victory castle. The gunner was leaned up against a large tree in the yard, previously napping within the shade of its branches.

It took him another moment to feel the heat of another person lying on his lap. He kept still as not to wake her, turning his head too look at her sleeping face. Her bleach blond hair was fanned out in a halo around her head, her face peaceful, her breathing a steady in-out as she slept. A large sigh escaped Clive's lips. She was here, she was okay.

It always took him a minute to remember that day clearly, as it actually happened, after having that particular dream about it. It always panicked him until he remembered that he never took the shot. She was still here, in Victory Castle, with him, because he never too the shot.

A soft breeze rustled the trees as Clive leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Elza's forehead. He leaned back against the tree, a microscopic smile on his face as he soaked in the scene around him. "Mmm, morning to you too Clive" Elza said jokingly as her eyes fluttered open. The female gunner leaned up and quickly pecked her companion on the lips before letting her head fall back onto his legs. She smiled up at him as he laughed at her greeting.

They were finally together with nothing stopping them anymore, all because he didn't take the fatal shot.


	2. Made It (Ayda & Kinnison)

Ayda assumed this was it, Victory Castle. It was the only building for miles and it sure looked like a castle to the archer. Feather, whom had come all this way with her from the Forest Village, flew off as soon as the castle was in sight. He was most likely roaming around and exploring from the air. As Ayda stepped through the front gates of the castle she was surprised how many people were mulling about. Sure, a fortress of this caliber would have to have a few residents, but it seemed quite a few people were already backing Lord Riou's cause.

Ayda ended up wandering through the castle, generally unnoticed by the residents as she explored her new home. Eventually the archer found herself outside once again, presumably in the backyard of the castle. A small field of grass stretched for a while, some animals roaming in a pen, vegetables growing in neat rows, newly washed laundry drying in the wind. What really caught Ayda's eye was a red and white target set up amongst a small group of trees in the yard.

As Ayda approached the bulls-eye she saw a figure blocking her way. Standing in her path, with his back turned to her, was a boy. He was presumably around her age, maybe a few inches taller, with shaggy brown hair, and a red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He was holding a wooden bow in his hand, a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. What surprised Ayda the most, however, was the white wolf waiting patiently by the boy's side as he continued his target practice.

Sensing her presence behind him, the boy turned to face her. Ayda was immediately taken aback by his deep brown eyes, and gentle, trusting face. "Hello there. I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Are you new to the castle?" he inquired politely as he took a step toward the startled huntress. Ayda quickly recovered her composure, nodding in response to the question, "I just arrived a little while ago. My name's Ayda." Her expression stayed placid as she spoke, guarded but calm.

"Pleased to meet you Ayda, I'm Kinnison." the boy introduced. His words were almost immediately followed by a low, animalistic growl sounding from behind him. The white wolf Ayda had seen earlier stepped to his friend's side languorously, a snarl set onto his face as he continued to growl at the stranger.

Kinnison made a quiet "tsk" sound, the smile never leaving his face as he crouched down next to the beast. He ran a hand through the wolf's white coat, calming the creature at his touch almost instantly. "This here is Shiro, he's not so good around strangers, sorry about that." Ayda's calm expression never wavered as she stared at the majestic beast in front of her, unafraid of what it could do to her.

"Did you come out here for some practice Ayda?" Kinnison asked, gesturing to the bow slung across her shoulders; her name rolling casually off his lips as if he'd said it a hundred times already. "I didn't know you could out here, but once I saw the target I figured it couldn't hurt to practice." Ayda replied, a small grin escaping for the first time since she entered the castle. "There you go, I was afraid you couldn't smile" Kinnison said encouragingly as he led her over to the lone target.

"Ladies first" Kinnison said warmly, gesturing to the target as he stepped back from Ayda's line of fire. She could feel Kinnison's eyes watching her keenly as she knocked an arrow and drew her bowstring back, preparing to fire. With a quick jerk, aiming dead at the bulls-eye, Ayda released, sending her arrow flying with a satisfying _thunk_ as it hit the center.

Ayda's head jerked to the side, surprised and unaccustomed to the almost immediate sound of Kinnison slowly clapping for her on the sidelines, clearly impressed by her quick and accurate shot. A shy smiled spread across Ayda's face as he spoke. "That was really good, I usually need a few warm up shots before I can hit it dead on like that" Kinnison admitted as he stepped forward to position himself in front of the tartget.

Ayda took a few steps away as Kinnison knocked his arrow, watching him intently as he prepared to fire. He looked so calm, as if this was second nature to him, the bow an extension of his arm. He took his time aiming, and then released, his arrow embedding itself right next to Ayda's in the center of the target. Ayda smiled again, nodding her head in approval as Kinnison turned to face her.

"Would you like to go get something to eat Ayda? I'd like to talk with you a little more." Kinnsion asked, slightly nervous, as he slung his bow over his shoulder. All it took was a nod, albeit a tad apprehensive, from Ayda for his smile to quickly return.

* * *

They continued like this for quite some time, the two of them. Practically every day they would meet up, in that same spot that they first meet. They would shoot until they got bored of target practice, settling with having an outdoor picnic together afterwards. They would just chat, eating whatever Hai-Yo had cooked up that day. A forever wary Shiro always trailed along behind them like a shadow, refusing to accept this strange girl as trustworthy.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" A cheerful voice chimed from behind Ayda, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough as to not startle her with a bow in her hand. The archer lowered her weapon to her side as she turned around. Standing there behind her was Kinnison, with a picnic basket and an eager smile.

"Thank you Kinnison, but you didn't have to do all this." Ayda commented once their lunch was set up on the grass. "It was really no trouble. Plus I wanted to! Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" Kinnison asked as he took another bite of his lunch. "I didn't think it would matter either way." Ayda admitted, averting her eyes to a less than interesting group of ants crawling across their picnic blanket.

"Well I think it matters, but that's just me." Kinnison said honestly. Ayda, slightly surprised by his caring tone, tilted her head up to look at him, surely he must me kidding. Kinnison's eyes lit up as he reached behind his back and pulled out a neatly wrapped package, handing it to his companion. "I got you something" Kinnison explained as Ayda took the gift from him hesitantly.

Another surprised look passed briefly over Ayda's face. Sure, she and Kinnison were friends, but no one had ever given her something for her birthday before. She tore the paper off the gift greedily, excited to see what lay beneath it. What was left in her hands was a new quiver, full with ornate looking arrows. Ayda pulled one out gently, examining in fully as she flipped it over in her hands. It was carved from a smooth wood, a vine of ivy twisting up the shaft, carved delicately into the wood.

"I carved them myself" Kinnison admitted shyly, purposely avoiding her gaze as a blush spread across his face. Ayda was immediately grateful to the boy sitting in front of her, taking the time out of his day to make an amazing gift like this for her. "Thank you" Ayda said genuinely, evoking Kinnison's eyes to meet hers. "This is actually the best birthday I've ever had" she said breathlessly as a smile touched her lips. Kinnison brightened up instantly, as if someone had flipped a switch.

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

Even when the war was over and decided, they stayed resolute to stay in touch with one another. Ayda told Kinnison of her plans to return to the deep forest. He promised her that whenever he had a chance, he and Shiro would make the trek up to visit her.

* * *

_A few months later:_

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon for Ayda. She had only woken up a few hours earlier, around noon she gauged from the position of the sun. She was stretched out inside her cabin, deep in the woods, enjoying a good book. She had thrown her clothes on once she had gotten up, her bare feet wiggling out of the ends of her pants. Her long reddish-brown hair was strewn out behind her on the couch, neglected from being put up into its signature messy braid.

A gentle knock on the door startled Ayda out of her dreamy peaceful state. She set her book aside, attempting to arrange her hair in a decent fashion over her shoulder as she opened the front door. A smile soon grew on her face as Ayda saw Kinnison standing patiently outside the door, an expectant smile gracing his lips. Ayda launched herself at the boy in front of her, an uncharacteristic giggle escaping from her mouth as she latched her arms around his neck.

"Nice to see you too" Kinnison joked as he returned the gesture, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. Ayda let her head rest on his chest for a moment, listening to the steady beat of his heart, before pulling back to look in his eyes. "It's been a while Kinnison, I was afraid you forgot about me." Ayda replied in the same playful manner.

The two archers had never been "officially dating" until after the war, when Kinnison started visiting Ayda regularly, about once a week. After seeing multiple displays of his dedication, Ayda had decided it was time to let her walls fall, if only a little bit.

Ayda let herself drift away from Kinnison, instead crouching in front of the snowy white wolf waiting patiently for his share of attention. Shiro barked happily as he charged at Ayda, nuzzling her face affectionately as she stroked his back. Ever since Shiro had to come to terms with his weekly visits to Ayda, she no longer became a stranger, morphing instead into new companions. "Good to see you too, Shiro" Ayda whispered in the wolf's ear with a smile, before straightening up.

"Come on, let's go in." Ayda said, making a move to go inside the open doorway. Shiro padded through the door before the both of them, the cabin becoming more and more of a second home to the wolf. Before she could walk into the house after Shiro, Kinnison grabbed Ayda's wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. He spun her around quickly, grabbing her by the waist to urge her closer to him.

She didn't object, moving with him as he pulled her in. "Kinnison?" She asked curiously as a serious look shadowed his face. Almost out of nowhere, he pulled her closer still, until their lips met. Fireworks, immediate fireworks. Ayda could feel her eyes droop closed as she melted into Kinnison's touch, her arms wrapping around his neck.

For a few precious moments they just stayed like that, nothing around to interrupt them. The only sound in the empty forest was the wind gently swaying the trees behind the duo. As they pulled apart they stood in silence for a moment, staring into each other's mesmerizing brown eyes. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that" Kinnison said quietly, breaking the silence. He had a tense, nervous look on his face, as if her were afraid of what she might do in response to his sudden actions.

All Ayda did was smile, blowing every bit of doubt that Kinnison had out of the water. She shook her head slowly, her loose hair flying around wildly behind her, "don't be. Please don't be."

Instead of going inside like they promised, they sat outside instead, relaxing with each other. Shiro soon padded back outside to curl up at Kinnison's feet as Ayda's head rest in his lap, their fingers eternally intertwined. They sat out there late into the evening, catching up on details of the past week and a half, and just enjoying the other's company.

They had come so far together. Surviving a war, and separation, but they'd made it. They had finally made it.


End file.
